Learning To Fly
by xNeglectedxRejectx
Summary: When Hinata is about to be branded, an unexpected guest saves her, she falls for him and her old crush falls for her....what drama will happen? And what if Hinata looses her memory?maybe she will dunno.... SxH NxH HxG HxOC Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Caged Bird Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I hope to buy the contract from Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Thank you Demons-Pride-and-Joy!**

** Title: Learning to Fly**

** Author: Hyuga Hinani **

** Chapter 1- Caged Bird PART 1**

**Naruto: HI!**

**Me: Ughhh...hi...**

**Naruto: What's with you?**

**Me: Too much Halloween candy...ugghhh**

**Naruto: Can I have some, too?**

**Me: ...sure...-hands Naruto candy-**

**Naruto: -eats all of it-**

**Me: How do you eat so much and _NOT_ get fat?**

**Sasuke: He has to feed two things...**

**Me: OMG he's pregnant?**

**Sasuke and Naruto: ...NO!!**

Hinata ran threw the trees. She had to get home, quickly! "Father will kill me!" She whined and ran faster, afraid of her father's wrath. Then she reached her large house.

And stopped to look at it, somehow knowing this was the last time she would see it up close. Tears about to start falling, she walked into the mansion and sighed.

She then looked both ways and ran to the door of the dining room where she heard her father say "How dare she be late! She's turning eighteen in a month! And she's still so pathetic!"

Tears dropped silently on the elegantly carpeted floor. Hinata shook her head and dropped to her knees making a 'thump' sound.

Hinata covered her face with her small, skinny fingers. She sobbed softly, Hiashi opened the door and kicked her out out of the way.

Hinata flew a while but fell back, hitting the floor with an 'oof'.

"You think this is a joke?! Huh?! Well...you little bitch it isn't! This is important to the Hyuga name and I'm given you seventeen years to get strong! But you didn't, did you? Since the day you were born I knew you were no good! You! You! Your a disgrace! When you turn eighteen you will be branded and whining and crying won't help you! Now leave my presents!" Hiashi yelled kicking her even harder.

As soon as the foul man left Hinata whimpered, it hurt, all of it, h-how could he? S-so cruel! 'Okaasan...I miss you.' Hinata thought.

Hanabi ran toward her sister. Tears glistening behind her.

"Hinata! Hinata! Are you alright?" Hanabi yelled dropping down to help Hinata. There was no response. Minutes went by and still no response.

Hanabi leaned on her sister and cried. Her small tears wetting Hinata's shirt. Neji, Lee, and Tenten came threw the hall way. Tenten saw this and ran toward Hanabi and Hinata.

"What happened to her?! What happened?!" Tenten yelled worried for her loving friend.

"H-He h-hurt her...he kicked her! In the gut...and her heart..." Hanabi said quietly. Tenten and Hanabi started crying loudly. Neji and Lee rushed to them and got them off Hinata.

"To the hospital! Yosh!" Lee yelled as he picked Hinata up and ran to the hospital. A few hours later Tsunade stepped out.

"S-She may not survive..." Tsunade said, her voice rashy, you could tell she had been crying. Ino rushed down the hall and she fell and tripped over Ton-Ton.

"Stupid pig! Is it true? Is it? Is Hinata gunna be ok?" Ino yelled. The whole gang was silent...knowing how Ino would react. Ino blinked twice...tears whelmed up in her eyes.

She turned around to face a huffing and puffing Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood straight. He slowly averted his eyes from Ino to Tsunade. She nodded tears falling again from her brown eyes.

Ino was later hugged by Shikamaru, he held onto her tightly. She held his shirt, while crying. She clutched his shirt tighter. "S-Shikamaru...she's gone.." Ino whispered.

Tsunade walked back into the emergency room. When she came back she was playing with her necklace.

"W-What happened?" Tenten said. "Why are you doing that?!" Hanabi asked. "It's rather annoying Tsunade!" Neji yelled.

Sakura, Naruto, and Temari ran down the hall as well, soon fallowed by Gaara and Sasuke, who looked as bored as ever.

"Tsunade! What happened? Is Hinata-chan ok?!" Naruto yelled.

"I-I'm sorry...but Hinata's gone...you can all say a word to her..if you like..." Tsunade said quietly. Shizune soon came out.

"Lady Tsunade there's something you should see..." Shizune said pulling Tsunade into the emergency room. Sakura, Naruto, and Temari starred wide-eyed.

"I knew she was weak but this weak?" Sasuke said. They all turned to him and with tears flying yelled "HINATA IS NOT WEAK! AND SHE WILL NEVER BE!" Except for Gaara, obviously. Sasuke growled and sat down.

"WHAT?! HE WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled. They rushed in to see what was going on. Tsunade was looking at Hinata's wrists.

"What happened?" Hanabi yelled rushing to her sister's side. Tsunade was quiet for a while...She then ushered for them to come closer.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "You see these marks here? Well...Gaara come here. Put your hands to were the marks are and look they fit perfectly..the marks are a little bigger though..now what can you guess?" Tsunade asked. It took them a while until most...**most**...of them got it.

Hanabi, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, and Lee's hands curled into fists, then Naruto's

(-sighs- Narutooo), cause he's a little slow.

**I'm ending it there for today...it may seem short but I wanted to end it like that...it sounds nice...review!**

**Oh and if you don't like spoilers don't read the next sentence.**

**HINATA WILL NOT DIE! DON'T WORRY!**

**Anyways...review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Caged Bird Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I hope to buy the contract from Masashi Kishimoto. **

** Title: Learning to Fly**

** Author: Hyuga Hinani **

** Chapter 2 Caged Bird PART 2**

**Naruto: Wow...you are lazzzy!**

**Hinani: I know...now shut it!**

**Naruto: **

**Sasuke: Just write!**

**Hinani: -growls- fine...**

Hinata had been asleep or dead(as some of them thought of it) for about a week now, her father was the only one in her family who hadn't visited her. Neji had stayed by her side the whole time. He in fact had started growing a beard, nah..I'm just kidding. Everyone except Sasuke and Gaara had spoken to her.

"Teme! Go visit Hinata-chan!" Naruto would yell. "I didn't know her...I don't have to!" The last remaining noble Uchiha would comment. But that same Uchiha was going to visit her, when it was needed. But if I told you when,it would be a spoiler, so just continue reading to find out. (I love teasing you guys! LOL)

"Gaara! Please go visit Hinata!" Temari would whine. "Yeah, she didn't do anything bad to you." Kankuro said. "Maybe..." Gaara would say, but he never went. Why? Because he will come in, at a very important time of need. For now, he will not be in this story, but Haiku will.

Who is Haiku you ask? He is a ninja from the mist, fell in love with Hinata on a mission of hers. Haiku entered the poorly decorated building. "Hello, miss,yes, I need to find Miss.Hinata Hyuga's room. " He said politely. "Room 413. " The woman at the counter whispered, not looking him directly in the eye. For fear he would hurt her. Haiku was a well-built young man. He had strange gold hued brown hair, sort of a copper color. He also had a strange shade of green for his left eye and a red-ish color for his right eye. Haiku was an aggressive looking-teen for such a calm and peaceful name.

They had convinced Neji, to go out, so no one was with Hinata. The young man entered the room, it was a icky shade of yellow. "Yuck..this is room is highly unsanitary." Haiku hissed. He starred at Hinata's calm, pale face. "Hinata...please get better..." He whispered, holding back the fairly-large soon-to-come tears. "Why'd you have to go and die?!" He yelled, his voice booming through the whole hospital. A large tear fell onto Hinata's cheek and he left, quickly shuffling his feet, to leave sooner.

Later that same day Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata's former crush, her idol, came to visit her, for the fifth time that week. It's true Naruto had developed some kind of feelings for Hinata, afraid that she didn't like him, he said she was weird. It's quite on the contrary though, Hinata is the perfect girl to Naruto, kind, nice body, shy, loving, and giving...very giving. "Humph, Uchiha is very selfish, ne Hinata-chan?" Naruto said chuckling, half-hearted. A tear slid off his whiskered cheek and landed on Hinata's cheek. "Hope you get better, Hinata-chan..." He said quietly before walking out. "I'm not selfish, dope..." A cold voice said from no where. Naruto looked everywhere, he couldn't find the source though.

Naruto shrugged and walked out of the hospital. "Hinata...get better damn it!" The voice from before yelled. "Please..." It continued. A tear fell from the unknown source and landed next to the other two. But there was still no figure, you could only hear the person's voice. Then the oh-so-well known red headed guy we all love came in and it was silent. "Hinata...I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you...get better." There was no tears from the red head, but he left a flower, a sand flower, only found in Suna. It had delicate red petals, with blue and green leaves, the stem was a orange-green color. (The colors each stand for a boy that just came in. Haiku-Green, Naruto-Orange, Sasuke-Blue, Gaara-Red) Gaara then left.

The hours past and Hinata showed no chance of living, until at about 11 PM, she sat up, panting hard. When everyone was informed they rushed over, all of them, that came to visit her.

"HINATA!" They all yelled. She jumped and stared at them.

"Hi guys, what'd I miss?" She asked like nothing had happened at all.

"Hinata! We thought you would die!" Tenten yelled. Hinata smiled at them and wiped the tears from Tenten's face.

"Calm down, I wouldn't leave without saying good bye to you guys first." Hinata said, smiling brightly. They all took turns to hug her. Then Tsunade came in. 'I'm sorry, Hinata can't leave the hospital yet." She said. They nodded and hugged her again, leaving quickly.

**Hinani: Sorry if it's too short...crap I lost my touch...and my brain...**

**Naruto: You JUST lost your brain?**

**Hinani: humph...meanie!**

**Naruto: haha!**

**Ino: Naruto! Don't make her feel worst then she's already feeling...**

**Hinani: Thank you...**

**Ino: Even tho it's true**


End file.
